User talk:Thewolfgirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:52618#36|Sansa Stark didn't actually "do" anything in Season 6. page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 16:17, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Jaime prophecy In the books, Maggy the woods-witch made a longer prophecy to young Cersei, saying that she would become queen only to lose everything....and in the end, "the valonqar" would strangle her to death. Now she forgot about this for years, but later after Joffrey and Tywin die she asks Qyburn what it could mean. He points out that Maggy was from the Free Cities and spoke Valyrian - "Maggy" was probably a slurred nickname for "Maegi" (magic user); moreover, when she tells him about the "valonqar" he points out that this is simply the Valyrian word for "little brother". This convinces Cersei that Tyrion is going to try to kill her. ...but the point which never occurred to Cersei, though fans have noticed it, is that Jaime is technically also Cersei's younger brother. They are twins, but he is younger than Cersei by a matter of minutes. So the running theory is that Cersei is going to go so crazy that Jaime will strangle her to death to save the city and the realm, much as he even killed the Mad King - despite his vows - when he realized that hundreds of thousands of people would die if he didn't. The TV series omitted the line about the "little brother" - probably because it would have been a little obvious.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:24, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I saw your question but they closed the thread so no one could answer you. Maggy the Frog, the witch that Cersei and her friend visited when they were young, predicted that Cersei would be strangled by her younger brother. Both Tyrion and Jaime are younger than her. HBO left this part of the prophecy out. It's only us book nerds who know the full prophecy which means HBO could kill her off in an entirely different way. It would be a let down however, if they don't follow the books. If you can, you ought to read them! They are great! Hope that cleared some stuff up for you! SummerandBran633 (talk) 04:00, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :"No one could answer you" - I already did.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:09, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Forum You've been on this wiki for four months and you haven't made a single edit contribution to an article. You're just commenting on the forum threads. This isn't a dedicated messageboard; the discussion threads are for users to discuss the show. You are abusing this privilege. Please start making actual contributions.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:52, April 21, 2017 (UTC)